Crimson Gloves
Crimson Gloves　（紅き手袋, akaki tebukuro） is a group from the early Summon Night series. Overview Crimson Gloves is a group of professional killers, They are famous as being the number one group of killers in all Lyndbaum. It’s told that this name came from the first rumors about them, where a few witnesses would talk about how their hands were completely red from the blood of their victims. Since them every member wears a red glove. Background They were originally an independent group, but since they had no summoners in their ranks, it was difficult to complete some assassinations. For this reason, they formed an alliance with the infamous Colorless Faction. Thanks to this, they suddenly grew in strength and influence inside the under-world. They started to participate avidly in any plans made by the Colorless. The faction also had a flaw: They had the strongest summoners but very weak warriors, therefore, the Crimson Gloves started to train their soldiers, becoming even more important for the colorless. Development Summon Night 3 Things started to change with the rise of Ordreik as the new leader of the faction. The young genius adopted a new method to train their soldiers where he would use Maetropa summons from the Olful clan to train their men to act as a pack of wolves, being organized, fearless and lethal. This new method gave birth to far stronger soldiers, making the Crimson Gloves lose their much of their influence. Furthermore, during the operation to re-claim the Forsaken Island, two of their best killers betrayed them, leading to a complete fail in the operation. After this event, they got temporally disconnected with the Colorless Faction. Summon Night 2 After a while, news about Ordreik being killed during one of his plans reach them. This made them realize they would need new summoners for future jobs. They got the help of a Summon Master from the Blue Faction called Flip. He taught Summon Techniques to the few with talent and gave Summonites with contracts for the rest. During this period they even used a summon girl named Yuel from the very same Olful clan that took their last job. However, Flip’s involvement was uncovered by one of the betrayers from the past. As such, many member were captured by the Blue faction. Flip was killed by one of their assassins later as a retribution. Summon Night 4 A few years later, they were surviving by doing less important jobs when Gian – the new leader of the Colorless – hired them to kidnap the baby form of the Solstice Dragon from Lawsburg hiding on Traiul – a town in the Empire territory. They rivals were stronger than they had imagined and they had to face some interference from the Freedom Knights as well, leading to their defeat once more. The Colorless Faction was officially disbanded by Gian, leaving them without a sponsor again. They stayed in Traiul town for a while, causing trouble for the local soldiers, but were eventually defeated by the main party from Summon Night 4. Their whereabouts after those events are unknown. Trivia *Maybe the Crimson Chain organization is their equivalent in the renewed universe of the Astreiz Era. Category:Group